The Krimson Klepto
by Audra Kaiba
Summary: This is what happens when Genesis goes to the store. Thankfully he usually goes with Sephiroth, but the silver haired demon of Wutai is about to be joined by a puppy and a chocobo in knowing the stress of shopping with the red head. Implied SephirothXGenesis but no fluff. One-Shot. Rated T to be safe.


**So I'm back with another SephXGen one shot. This one was an idea I had when I did something like this at the store the other day. Friend of mine insisted I was acting like Genesis and demanded I write a one shot about it. :) **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Final Fantasy VII, or Walmart. **

Walmart. Sephiroth had never liked shopping in the supercenter, never liked the copious amounts of people that were always there. So that was why he decided it would be better to go at 3 am. For some unknown reason, he had an entourage. Genesis was understandable, seeing as how the two of them were inseparable. Plus, now that the two lovers were living together it only made sense for the red head to accompany him in the grocery shopping. The other two however…. He still wasn't sure why they were there.

Zack and Cloud had shown up at his apartment as Genesis and he were walking out the door. They'd asked what was up, the plan to shop in the middle of the night was explained, and now they were tagging along. Sephiroth could feel the migraine coming, but it was still better than having to deal with loads of strangers at the store where he was always tempted to summon masamune and finish the issue of the lines being a mile long.

"Seeeeeph, can I ride in the basket?" Zack asked.

"No." Sephiroth replied, scowling.

"But whyyyyyy?" The black haired man continued to whine.

"You're too big. Go complain to Angeal." Genesis scoffed.

Cloud snickered. "Angeal kicked him out of the apartment because Zack was torturing his plants."

Genesis facepalmed. "Sadly, that makes sense."

Sephiroth proceeded to push the buggy further into the store, feeling miraculously like the mother of the group. And he wasn't even the oldest! Genesis and Zack had gotten in a debate about what the best way was to sneak into Angeal's apartment, Zack saying it was easier to pick the lock on the door while Genesis argued it was better to go in through the bedroom window since hiding under the bed and jumping out to scare the commander was more effective. Cloud was a blessing in disguise for Sephiroth.

"Do you want me to push it Seph, you look a little uncomfortable?" The blonde asked quietly, ignoring the other two who had moved onto arguing about Loveless' accountability.

The demon of Wutai thankfully relinquished the cart and he and Cloud proceeded with the shopping. Genesis was no help as he indignantly prissed about after having snatched up a red potato and stuffing it in Zack's mouth to shut him up. Everything was fine. For two isles.

It was when they passed the cosmetic department and Genesis stopped dead in his tracks, turquoise eyes glued to an end rack. Sephiroth and Cloud stopped and looked at each other and then at the red head who's eyes were glowing practically. Zack tried to speak through the potato and Cloud thumped him on the back to help him spit it out.

"Genesis… why do you look like the nail polish shelf is a Christmas present?"

"Because you insolent little thing, this," And he snatched up a crimson bottle of the polish. "Is a perfect match to my coat." He held it up next to the leather accessory to prove his point.

Cloud and Sephiroth traded another look before moving on with the cart.

"So are you painting your toenails or your fingernails when you get home?" Zack asked. Genesis glared, carrying the nail polish like it was made of gold. "It's not like I know if your nails are painted or not! You never take the gloves off." The ravenette said defensively.

"He has a thing for red things." Sephiroth called over his shoulder.

Zack turned his head to the side. "What like an OCD thing?"

"No. Worse." Sephiroth replied, and then proceeded to consult Cloud about what scent of detergent to buy.

Zack looked back at Genesis and did a double take. The red head had acquired three new items. A Doritos bag, a solid red plastic spray bottle, and a package of red solo cups. "So, worse than obsessive compulsive? Is he a kleptomaniac? "

"No. He will always pay for it. He just demands to have it." Sephiroth replied easily, and they moved off again.

Zack made it his duty to keep an eye on Genesis, but it never seemed to work. He would glance away, look back the red head was gone. But as soon as he looked around, and then looked back Genesis was back, carrying more items. It got to the point that an empty buggy was eventually taken from behind some shelves and Genesis dumped his finds in it before pushing it along with them.

By the time they reached the checkout counter, Genesis had gone overboard. In addition to the solo cups, the nail polish, chip bag, and spray bottle, he now had;

Curtains

A picture frame decorated in crimson and black accents

A rug

Three shirts

Socks

Curtains

A hammer

Steering wheel cover

Automobile seat covers

A massive bouncy ball

And five journals that had outsides of red leather

Zack was staring at the mountain of stuff while Sephiroth was completely ignoring it.

"How in the hell do you pay for all of this?" The second class demanded.

"Alright Genesis, you're turn." Sephiroth said as he and Cloud moved the last of the bags filled with things into the cart.

"Psh. I don't have the patience to stand here." And he brisked off ahead of them, flipping his hair over his ear and sidling out the door.

Cloud and Zack were gaping. "Did he seriously just do that?"

"Here," Sephiroth handed some extra Gil to the cashier. "Sorry about him. But he's not coming back to buy it."

"So he piles everything in a cart because he has to snatch up red things…. And then if he doesn't feel like waiting at the register he just leaves it there?" Zack asked indignantly.

"Pretty much. You get used to it. That cashier is new so he didn't know what was happening. The others are almost all used to it." Sephiroth replied.

"Remind me to never go shopping with you guys. Ever. Again." Cloud said, chuckling at Zack's aghast expression that he still wore.

**Thankfully I didnt go THAT overboard haha R&R people!**


End file.
